Qudditch and House Scarves
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: A one shot of House loyalty, flying Bludgers and scarf swapping. ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES ARE STILL ON HIATUS


'You cant wear that'

'Of course I can, its -10 out there today ... and it will no doubt be colder at school'

'You cant wear it'

'But ... there our house colours Gin'

'They are not Al's house colours'

Harry scoffed but still tied his scarf around his neck. He was and would be forever immensely proud of all 3 of his children, even when his oldest and youngest had been placed in Gryffindor and his middle child had been sorted into Slytherin. He stood in the hallway, staring at a photo that was taken the summer before James went off to Hogwarts. They all looked so young and small. A smile crept on to his face as he produced his gloves from out of coat pockets and put them on.

Today was the first game of the season between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Albus Severus Potter had made it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team as the teams keeper. He was proud at his son for not only making friends with his piers and his house but for making it onto the qudditch team.

'Harry come on I don't want to be late' Ginny shoved her furry red gloves over her hands, straightened her woolly hat on her head and made her way into the living room ready to apparate into Hogsmeade.

'Are we meeting everyone there?' Harry walked into the living room whilst fastening his black coat up and tucking his Gryffindor scarf down his jacket.

'Yes, Ron and Hermione will be there already' Ginny sighed with pursed lips as she stared at her Husbands scarf. He placed his arm around her and side apparated to the Wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade this time of year was rather quiet. The school children were now settled in their respective schools and Hogsmeades visits were not permitted till just before Christmas break. Grabbing his hand, Ginny all but dragged him all the way to Hogwarts.

'Gin, will you slow down love. I cant seem them flying so they haven't started yet' Ginny turned around and scowled but said little on the comment of missing her Son's first game. Approaching the gates of Hogwarts Hermione and Ron were huddled close, Hermione smiling to something her Husband was whispering into her ear.

'Where have you been? Al wants to see you before he goes on'

Ginny growled low so only her Husband could hear. The small group made there way up into the Family box, the best seats around if you asked Ron. The Quidditch pitch was full of excited children and Hogwarts staff bustling around, waiting for the children to come onto the pitch in their respected team.

'Mum, Dad you finally made it' Albus Severus Potter was 12 and a constant bundle of nerves, -much like his Dad-. Rose was not far behind, draped all over an older blonde Gryffindor Quidditch player.

'Are you nervous Al?' Harry clapped his hand on his son's shoulder'

'Na, me no ... just a little ... it's Gryffindor ain't it? And Scorp is a fantastic seeker, I have no doubt he will catch the snitch'

Everyone who didn't live under a rock knew who Scorp or Scorpious Malfoy was. Scorpious was in the same year as Albus, a Gryffindor best friends with a Slytherin ... and a Potter at that. Harry couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had accepted Draco's friendship on his first day of Hogwarts.

'Draco, please take that scarf off'

'Tory, they are my house colours and I am freezing, Scorpious will understand'

'Merlin help me Draco, they are not his colours' Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was the epitome of Pureblood wife. Beautiful, well mannered, well connected and well spoken.

Draco coughed into his hand to subtly ... or not so subtly let his wife know they had company. Astoria shut up on the matter as the group were quiet. No animosity. Just awkwardness between them as they tried to look anywhere else but at each other.

'Potter' Draco curtly nodded

'Malfoy' Harry responded as Scorpious finally entered the group holding Rose's hand.

'Mother, Father. This is Rose Weasley ... My Girlfriend' Scorpious stood straight back and defiant as he held onto Rose's hand. Everyone else in the group had been notified of the progression of the relationship but Scorpious had to yet to tell his parents. Rather bravely or stupidly he decided to do it at a very public school event in the parents box.

Astoria gripped onto Draco's arm even tighter as she smiled. Draco smiled a very small smile and nodded his head. Scorpious knew this was as good as it was going to get at this time. Astoria relaxed a little and smiled a wider smile as she looked up at her only Son.

'Rose did you say Scorpious? Well Hello Rose, I'm Astoria, Scorpious's Mother' She held her hand out and Rose took it rather clumsily and smiled.

'Hello Mrs Malfoy' The group relaxed a little at the response, Harry had almost laughed when Ron had told him his little Rosie was dating a Malfoy and would love to see Draco's reaction to the news.

'Please call me Astoria Rose, Mrs Malfoy is my Husbands Mother' Rose smiled again and placed the hand she had shook Astoria's hand with and Scorpious's chest.

'We better get going Al' Scorp kissed Rose on her cheek as he and Albus hurried off to the players box, Rose kissed her Dad and hugged her Mum as she ran down to cheer with her friends. All 3 set of parents sat down in the box. Draco sat next to Astoria and Hermione. He leaned over and asked.

'Is Rose yours?' Hermione frowned and nodded her head in confirmation.

'She is very pretty' Hermione straightened up and smiled, knowing this was the closest she was going to get from a compliment from Malfoy.

'Potter, you will change the colour on that bleeding scarf' Ginny almost shouted menacingly.

'Swap me Potter, My Mrs wont give up either' Draco started to untie his old Slytherin scarf from around his neck and threw it across at Harry, Harry started to do the same thing and handed his scarf over to Draco without complaint.

As the scarf exchange took place the first drops of winter snow fell onto the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch and this became a regular occurence of scarf swapping just before a game between the Potters and Malfoy's. Scorpious caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor, Albus who had been taken down by a Bludger smiled whilst he was being patched up and given a potion to stop concussion.


End file.
